


The Oddity of Dreams (Smut to Fluff Oneshot)

by Amaicha (amaicha1237)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Trying my best, Yuri on Ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaicha1237/pseuds/Amaicha
Summary: A Victor x Yuuri smut to fluff. Made to get me back in the swing of things, I'm trying to get back into oneshot writing (in order to get me into full on fanfic and original story writing). Victor's dreams begin to catch up with him, in more than one way. How will he deal? Will Yuuri discover the deep thoughts hidden in his head? Ignore this crappy description and continue on! (I'll fix it later)





	

I wake up suddenly, sitting up in bed. Bad dream. Well, not bad as in scary, but bad as in bad timing. The dream was about last year's GPF banquet. More specifically, my fiance's pole dancing.

Yuuri walks out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair. "Ah, Victor... You're awake too?"

Shit, a voice in my head tells me. Not just bad timing. You've got the worst timing.

I hide my erection to the best of my ability. "Yeah... dreams are weird." It isn't a lie.

Yuuri notices my odd actions. "Are you hiding something...?" Yuuri sits down on the bed, his chocolate eyes full of worry.

"No, no, I'm not hiding anything! What makes you think that?" I ask, my entire being set into a state of sheer panic.

"Victor, I know you. You're hiding something, I just don't know what."

"It's nothing. Just..." I sigh and our lips meet. My mind was telling me not to, but... sometimes, the heart takes over.

Yuuri starts kissing back once the shock wears off. His arms snake around my neck, and one of his hands go to play in my hair. I move onto Yuuri's lap as his tongue rolls across my bottom lip. In response, I open my mouth and allow him to explore. My hand slides under his shirt, resting on his chest, then I use my free hand to take his shirt off. The break in the kiss is brief, but Yuuri is dazed enough to allow me to take the lead.

I push Yuuri onto the bed gently and rub the tent forming in his pants. He moans into the kiss, which only allows me to deepen it. Breaking away from the kiss, Yuuri quickly flips us over to where he's the one on top. He brings himself to the lower half of my body and pulls my underwear off with one swift motion. My member springs up, fully erect.

Yuuri's hand begins to slowly move up and down, and I can feel my face becoming redder and redder. His face is so close that I can feel his every breath, causing me to shiver just a bit. His hands start to form a natural rhythm as he gets more and more used to the motion. After some time, I can feel Yuuri get closer, then I feel his mouth wrapping around the top half of my length. I moan, muffling the sound slightly with my hand. His head bobs up and down, and his hands are still moving where his mouth can't reach. The pace quickens as I rest my hand on top of Yuuri's head and thrust myself farther into him. I throw my head back on the bed, in complete pleasure. Yuuri's tongue swirls around the tip of my member, giving me one final push over the edge.

"Y-Yuuri...!" I gasp. My cheeks are glazed with a deep red shade as I come inside of my love's mouth. He swallows as he pulls himself up and off of me, a string of saliva connecting his faintly pink lips and my manhood.

Yuuri works his way to my neck, searching for my sweet spot. Before he can find it, I flip the two of us over, reversing our positions. I go ahead and begin pulling Yuuri's underwear off of his body before his hand rests on my shoulder. He pulls himself to where his face is buried in my chest, his head shaking.

"You don't want to...?" I ask. His actions speak to clear anxiety over this. I don't want to force Yuuri to do something he doesn't want to do yet...

A muffled "no" comes out of Yuuri. I smile ever so faintly and sit up, wrapping my fiancé in a warm embrace.

"That's ok. Where'd you toss my underwear anyway?"

"They're here." Yuuri digs them out from under the sky blue comforter. I quickly put them back on, then return to Yuuri. I pull the comforter up around the two of us, encasing us in a cloud of warmth.

"Victor, I love you..." Yuuri curls up and buries himself in my side, his lack of sleep catching up to him.

I smile and put my arm around his shoulders, my blue eyes sparkling in the dim light coming from the bathroom. Yuuri's arm slides around my backside.

"I love you too, my little katsudon." I fix my gaze on the simple gold rings on our fingers, smiling. Yuuri's glasses slip off of his nose, on the verge of falling off. I reach over and take them off of him, placing them on the nightstand. His face stays in that same peaceful state as I take his hand and hold it in my own. I close my eyes and succumb to the warmth of the blankets and the beautiful Japanese man that I know as my fiancé, Yuuri Katsuki.

No... I correct myself as my eyes reopen for a minute. Yuuri squeezes my hand ever so slightly, a tiny smile forming on his lips. Yuuri Nikiforov, the man that enchanted me just over a year ago at the GPF banquet. His only request was for me to be his coach... But we much more than coach and skater.

I once again close my eyes, sleep overtaking the two of us once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW ITS REALLY CRAPPY ITS BEEN A WHILE AND THIS IS MY FIRST SMUT-FLUFF AND MY FIRST FLUFFY THINGY--- I hope you enjoy anyway though.  
> -Amaicha


End file.
